Zaxar the Illustrious
Early Life Zaxar the Illustrious, also known as Cabraxion, Flytmyst, and Gyorick of Longtides, is the fourth Conjuror of Gorm, and the first Taskfinder to take the role of Definer. Born to Maxor the Red and Fulfgar the Crimson, Zaxar began life as a child. While working the book fields one summer, he found the family estate overrun by Deep Sminders. This peril lead him to discover his own Inner Strength, which he used to overcome the Sminders, and repel them back into the Lumbering Hills. His exposure to the Coastal Leyline had lead his Inner Strength to manifest as Resplendent Gold and allowed to him to summon, cast, and channel simultaneously. Having seen his incredible prowess, Maxor the Red sent Zaxar, then known as Grentilk, off to be tutored at Zazzerbash. At first Zaxar had trouble getting used to life in the cramped catacombs of Zazzerbash, and he longed for the fresh air of the fields. He learned to teleport at the age of 17 in order to sate his lust for the open air, making him the second youngest Teleportarist in the Realms Canonical Record. After graduating with highest honors and the Magistrates Seal of Gem Sorcery, Zaxar became known as Dillmax the Learned, and ventured into the land of Bratmoor to seek tasks. Upon arriving in Bratmoor he discovered a gnome named Boma who The Rise of Gulthax When word of the Grreemin Rise reached the shores of Gindolfin, Zaxar was serving as archsteward under Councilord Bulmanic. Bulmanic was one of the few with enough Deep Knowledge to understand the threat that an increased Grreemin presence overseas would present. As a result, he sent Zaxar and a Guideward named Sadilack on a Task to investigate. The first step of the journey was to deliver a plea parcel to the Gordian Consortium in order to secure funds for travel. Unfortunately for Zaxar, the new High Barrister of the Consortium disagreed with Bulmanic, and thought the Grreemin's didn't represent a tangible threat. It wasn't until a week of negotiations, and the intervention of the High Barrister's child, that the funds were acquired. With the funds, Zaxar and Sadilack ventured to Port Vera, and chartered a ride on The Total WakeForce on a special voyage to Gindolfin. As they sailed the Dubruin Sea, they encountered a full fleet of Brigandorgue pirates, which signaled for them to surrender the ship. The WakeForce was renowned for being one of the fastest large scale vessels in the realm, but the enemy fleet was able to force the ship into the Pass of Carnoob. Once in the pass, the WakeForce was cut off and flanked by additional Brigandorgues, and pummeled by an onslaught of magi-ballistas. As the assailants began to board the ship, Zaxar used a powerful wind charm to pull storm clouds down from above. Under this cover, Sadilack was able to sneak on to the boarding ship and steal the captain's journal, insignia, and spare clothes. Meanwhile, Zaxar cast an illusion spell to hide most of the ship's cargo and crew. As more Brigandorgue ships caught up and swarmed the WakeForce, Zaxar and Sadilack managed to sneak onto an enemy vessel wearing the stolen clothes, and presenting themselves with the stolen insignia. After the fighting had subsided, they laid low. The Brigandorgues had ideas to add the WakeForce to their fleet, but the disguised Zaxar convinced the Brigandorgue leader, Morox, that the ship was ill suited for combat but in perfect condition to be sold. It was decided that the WakeForce would be taken to the port of Gahar to by auctioned off. Since the port is so isolated, the trade of obviously stolen goods is common place, but when the crew revealed themselves from hiding, the Admiralty guards were forced to detain the Brigandorgues sent to sell the ship. Several Brigandorgues put up a fight, but Zaxar cast a hex to turn them into small dogs. With the ship back under their control, Zaxar and Sadilack continued their journey eastward. As they reached the Sonomor Sea, they cast a number of protection charms to protect the Wakeforce from the harsh weather. Unfortunately, they encountered a category: max galestorm, which tossed the ship around, tearing up its sails and capsizing it. The crew was set adrift in the freezing ocean, and would perish in a matter of minutes. Zaxar cast a levitation spell that let everyone stay above the water, and created an everlasting fireball to provide them with warmth. As the ship sank, a powerful NeoSpirit Sage named Briny Pete arose from the sea to pass judgement on the crew. Zaxar explained to Briny Pete that his mission was to deal with the Grreemins, which would also pose a threat to Briny Pete. Pete considered this, and decided they would let everyone live if Zaxar could solve their riddle: What has no legs, but flies. No one ever sees it, and yet it is around us even as we speak. If it could talk it would say nothing, and if it could move, it would only stand still. What is it?" After deliberating for some time, Zaxar cleverly cast a spell to make a thing that fit all of those criteria, proudly proclaiming: "this thing, which fits all of your criteria!" Briny Pete was so impressed that they repaired the Total WaveForce and blew on its sails with all their might, propelling Zaxar and company so far ahead on their journey that they saved a month's worth of travel time. The War of the Winds The Desolation of Kings The Conjuring of Gorm Yesteryear Zaxar's Gambit Yesteryesteryear The Mobius Revelation